In Loving Memory
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Gibbs attends Kate's funeral shortly after her death. After the funeral he's forced to work a case that questions everything.
1. The Funeral

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm currently in the process of editing this story, hopefully making it much better. It needs work badly, and I've finally managed to get started doing so. The story is still incomplete, but I want to edit the first few chapters before continuing to update. I just wanted to let you all know that I intend to update this story after doing so. This first chapter is just an introduction, mainly focused on Gibb's point of view. Hopefully you all like the story, and thank you for taking the time to read it. Any questions, comments, or thoughts are more than welcomed. =)_

* * *

Gibbs walked along the trees, their leaves blowing slightly in the wind. He took in the feel of the wind, the warm sun, and the grass under his shoes all reminders of his former training. Today however he wasn't thinking about being a Marine. For him the day seemed perfect, the type that Kate could have loved. Kate, that was who he was thinking about, who he couldn't stop thinking about. He'd lost many men when he was a Marine, but he'd never once lost a woman. The day he had met Kate she'd stuck out, being the only girl just as stubborn as he was. His mind couldn't help but flash back to the time he'd pinned her in the airplane bathroom. That was when Kate had still worked on Air force 1. He'd been cold to her, and Gibbs remembered holding her.

She had at first punched him, her arms making direct contact. Still the force she used was more out of desperation than anger, and he hardly felt it. He'd wrapped his arms around her, and smelled her perfume. Never one to notice, it struck him as odd that she smelled nice to him. They'd stayed there for a moment locked in that airplane bathroom. Her tears soaking his shirt, her head resting against his firm chest, and for a moment he didn't want to let go of her. It was a misconception that crying was a weakness, and Gibbs knew that. Crying was simply a sign of emotion, and it couldn't be faked. The moment Kate had cried against him was the moment he knew she right to join his team. He had hired her when no one else wanted her, and he hadn't regretted it a single day since.

Walking up to join the funeral line, Gibbs could only watch as his team. They each stood in line in front of Kate's casket, in order to each say their last goodbyes. He wondered what each member of his team recalled. Everyone always seemed to know someone differently, and now they'd never to know more about her. Kate had a way of making Tony smile, and Gibbs wondered if Kate had broken another rule for him. He couldn't possibly think of Kate doing that, but she would be the kind of girl to surprise him. Gibbs recalled all the moments he'd found Kate and Abby lost in another hug. Abby wasn't going to handle this very well, the usually happy girl silent and withdrawn. McGee had always been awkward around Kate, but they had often shared a few laughs. Laughs that were usually at Tony's own expense, made them laugh the most.

Each of the team members had laid a rose on Kate's coffin. Gibbs reached Kate's coffin, and held the rose in his hand for a moment. It was a red rose, a symbol of love felt from one person to another. He didn't want to let go of that yet. This was the last rose Kate would ever receive, and oddly it would be by him. She had saved his life moments before her death, and he couldn't save hers. He had died for her, and all he had left to give her was the simple flower. Gibbs had never been one to give women roses, and now all the value he had for one was now in his hands. He set the rose down, and noticed the flag reminding him of all the people he'd ever lost. The moment caught up to him, as it often did after he had just lost another person he cared about.

He was unsure of what to say, and then again what words were there left. There was a feeling tight within his chest slightly unfamiliar to him. If it was regret or sadness he didn't know, but it made him weak. All the days since Kate's death had lead to this moment for Gibbs. Being able to know Ari was never going to bother their team again, and standing beside Kate knowing he had done her right. His hand gently grazed the flag on the casket. A flag that made him recall so much at once, so many people he had failed to protect. None hit him harder than Kate did. He simply stared at her casket for a moment, and finally let go of the rose. Gibbs stood there looking at the collection of roses, and imagined Kate giving him a hard time for being a little late. It made him smile, but inside he was weak and he showed his weakness. "I'm sorry, Kate."


	2. Abby's Memories

**Author's Note: **

_Okay so this is Abby's memory of Kate. It's still pretty much rated T but just so people are aware it has Kate/Abby together. So if you don't like to read that please feel free to skip this chapter. Otherwise if you don't mind I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the rest of the story. Comments are always appreciated. =)_

* * *

Abby sat down in her lab the music for once turned off. Ducky had broken the news to her about Kate's death. She had managed to go the funeral but still missed Kate badly. Abby stared down looking at the picture Kate had drawn of her. It featured a bat with it's wings spread Abby's face complete with fangs smiling mischievously. Abby smiled remembering how Kate told her she used to think goths wore eyeliner and fake blood. Remember how Kate loved her hair she began putting her hair up. She looked around to see Tony standing in the doorway.

Abby ran to give Tony a hug seeing how down he was. After Kate's death he never seemed the same lately with Gibbs treating him differently. Tony handed her a bag of evidence and left leaving Abby alone to work. Abby smiled remembering the first time Kate had ever walked through the door. She ended up helping her with evidence and they had ended up flirting. It was a secret they had kept because of Gibb's rules never to date a coworker. They had simply started out as friends but it grew into more much more.

Abby left the evidence to process through the various machines and methods of treating solutions. She leaned back in her chair starting to daydream with no music there to help her focus on her work. It seemed odd for everyone else but Kate would have wanted it that way. Abby and Kate had talked about death before so it wasn't a new concept for Kate. It was part of the closure for Abby and soon she fell asleep at her table. Her head rested on her hands as she started to dream about her first date with Kate.

Kate had taken Abby to the latest horror movie out in theaters. Abby knew horror movies weren't her thing and smiled as Kate occasionally jumped through the movie. As the movie was over Abby took Kate to a local restaurant and they talked over dinner. Since they shared the day together at work they were able to talk deeper. After dinner was done Kate drove Abby to her place and was surprised to find Kate kissing her cheek before leaving. Abby stopped Kate from leaving by grabbing her wrist.

Abby remembered so vividly how Kate had looked in that one moment. Her short black hair all nice and neat. Her eyes locked on where Abby had grabbed her wrist. Kate had seemed shocked but walked back up to Abby. Forgetting the rules of work they shared a passionate kiss together. The night had progressed farther than they could have imagined. Abby woke up hearing a few of the machines beeping startling her.


	3. Tony's Defense

Tony sat at his desk with his headphones on. He remembered all the times he'd snuck into Kate's purse to see what she listened to on her mp3. Kate had never caught him but Gibbs figured it out every time. Tony smiled from the memory playing the music Kate used to listen to. He remembered her wonderful smile. The one she used when making a joke at Tony's expense. Tony had always loved working with Kate. Some of those hard cases were the times he needed her humor the most. There always seemed to be an understanding between the two of them.

Tony heard a knock on his desk and he looked up to see an unfamiliar woman standing there. He watched her sit down in Kate's desk. "Can I help you?" Ziva looked at Tony and smirked. "I doubt it. I'm looking for special agent Gibbs." Tony shook his head. "How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" Ziva just sat there letting her hair down. Tony noticed her Star of David necklace on. "You're Israeli." Ziva looked at him. "Yes, very good how quickly you put the two together." Tony smiled slightly a little upset. "You can't sit there."

Ziva looked around and then back at Tony. "Why not? No one else seems to be using it." Tony looked at her with a look of hate. "It's Kate's desk. No one sits there anymore." Ziva eyed him getting up going to the edge of his desk. "Agent Gibbs please?" Tony shrugged sitting back in his chair. "Why do you need to speak with him?" Ziva looked at him losing patience. "I'm here to stop him from making a mistake." Tony looked at her and thought for a moment. "You mean killing Ari?" Ziva looked at him. "Yes!" Tony got close to Ziva's face before speaking.

"That bastard killed one of our greatest agents. I don't know who you are, and honestly I could care less. But I will tell you this. Ari deserves to die for what he did to Kate. You weren't there to see her get shot. I saw my partner get shot and die bleeding. There's nothing we could have done to save her even. Ari is the one who killed her." Ziva looked at Tony not saying anything grabbing her bag. It took all her strength not to yell at him. After all that bastard was her half-brother. She would never believe him to be the ruthless killer they wanted to make him out to be.


End file.
